The Way of the Hero
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Cientos, miles de personas nacen cada día, pero pocas de esas personas son las que serán capaces de dejar su huella en el mundo. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki camina por el mundo junto a su inquebrantable voluntad con el propósito de lograr cumplir sus sueños y metas, proteger a quienes ama, causar algún desastre y por supuesto, patear los culos de quienes quieren destruir la paz.
1. Prologo

**-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas gente, no, no estáis viendo ningún espejismo, al fin he vuelto tras varios meses en los cuales no conseguía concentrarme en los fics, o mejor dicho, no estaba inspirado para escribir, pero al fin mi inspiración ha regresado y con ella han llegado ideas para 3 nuevos fics de los cuales este es el primero. Deciros también para que estáis tranquilos que ya he retomado los capítulos de Naruto D Uzumaki, La Historio de los Hermanos Uzumaki y ¿Angel o Demonio? Tras los cuales me gustaria ponerme con Heredero de Rikkudou Sennin (2,0), Migiwara no Naruto y Karyu no Kishi. No me alargo ya más gente, como siempre espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia, nos leemos al final.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo

10 de Octubre, hace 7 años uno de los peores días para la aldea oculta entre las hojas también conocida como Konoha, fue aquel el día en que el zorro demonio de nueve colas, Kyubi, casi destruye la villa llevándose la vida de cientos de personas pero gracias a la intervención del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze y del sacrificio del Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen se pudo sellar al terrible demonio en el cuerpo de un recién nacido. Hoy, 7 años después y como cada año desde entonces se celebraba un desfile y una gran ceremonia para honrar a los que cayeron aquel día además de para celebrar el cumpleaños de las dos hijas menores del rubio líder de la villa y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, Rin y Yui.

El día había empezado como de costumbre con la habitual visita de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki al cementerio para orar por los caídos de aquel día, las dos niñas vestían un par de kimonos de color azul turquesa, al lado derecho de estas estaba su madre Kushina con un vestido rojo como el fuego y a su lado izquierdo su hermana 3 años mayor Natsumi con un vestido de color verde jade, seguida de esta se encontraba Minato. Tras salir del cementerio la familia del Hokage paseo por la aldea como todos los años, durante el recorrido las dos niñas pequeñas recibían las felicitaciones de los aldeanos por su cumpleaños. Cuando terminaron de pasear Kushina y sus hijas se dirigieron a su hogar para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños mientras Minato se dirige a la torre Hokage, más concretamente a su despacho para reunirse con su antiguo sensei Jiraya de ñps 3 grandes sannin.

-¿Otra vez has tratado de espiar en los baños de las mujeres sensei?-Preguntó el rubio cuando al entrar a su lugar de trabajo vio a su peliblanco sensei sentado en su escritorio con varias marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

-Ningún dolor es lo suficientemente grande como para detener mis ansias de investigación para mis novelas, todo lo hago por mis queridos lectores que esperan con ansia mis siguientes publicaciones.-Dijo con orgullo el sannin peliblanco haciendo suspirar a su alumno que tomó asiento en su silla antes de adoptar un rostro más serio.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó con ese rostro serio el Namikaze haciendo sonreír al albino que se levantó del escritorio para acercarse a la ventana.

-Tan bien e innecesariamente lleno de energía como de costumbre, en serio, no me extrañaría para nada que con tanta energía que tiene su cuerpo si un día le enchufo una radio en la nariz de seguro la hace funcionar.-Bromeó Jiraya haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Minato.-¿Ya les habeis contado a Rin y Yui sobre su hermano?-

-Kushina y yo acordamos contárselo mañana...se que van a odiarme por haberles ocultado que tienen un hermano.-Respondió el rubio mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Haaaaa, mira que eres pesado, ya os he dicho que lo que hicisteis fue la mejor solución, había que mantener a Naruto oculto de aquel loco de la máscara con el que peleaste, conociendo la facilidad con la que se infiltró en la zona secreta donde Kushina estaba dando a luz no sería extraño pensar que no le sería muy difícil meterse a la aldea un día cualquiera para secuestrar a Naruto. Lo repito, hicisteis lo correcto, con Naruto viajando conmigo ese enmascarado nunca sería capaz de saber dónde está.-Dijo el sannin tratando de animar un poco al rubio ojiazul que sin duda se veía algo abatido.- Además, a ese mocoso le encanta viajar conmigo, estoy mas que seguro que de haberse quedado en la villa se aburría muchísimo.-

-Je.-Rió Minato con un poco de mejor humor.-Por cierto sensei, ¿con quien está Naruto ahora mismo? Recuerdo que en tu última carta decías que ibas a pedirle a un conocido tuyo que lo entrenase, ¿como fue aquello?-

-Bueno, al principio se negó en rotundo, me dijo que ya no aceptaba más alumnos, pero tras conocer a Naruto cambió de parecer, me dijo que veía mucho potencial en él, a estas horas seguro que ese chico está entrenando artes marciales en la playa.-Respondió Jiraya haciendo asentir al Yondaime.

-Ya veo, eso es fantástico, estoy seguro que Naruto se volverá muy…¿artes marciales? ¡¿No me digas que la persona que lo está entrenando es…-Preguntó lleno de sorpresa el rubio haciendo sonreír a su sensei.

-Jajajaja, exacto, es ese mismo, ya lo veras Minato, tu pequeño no tardará mucho en superarte jajajaja.-El sabio de los sapos reía de forma escandalosa mientras el Namikaze aún no se lo creía, sabía que ese hombre considerado como el más fuerte del mundo y su sensei eran viejos amigos con gustos en común, pero nunca se esperó que su hijo fuese a volverse alumno de aquel legendario guerrero.

Mientras Minato aun no salía de su asombro, lejos, muy lejos de la villa oculta entre las hojas, en una pequeña isla de aspecto tropical con una modesta casa de color rosa y con un letrero en el que se puede leer "KAME HOUSE" podemos ver como un par de jóvenes de cabellos rubio y negro respectivamente entrenando frente al mar, mientras tumbado en una hamaca un anciano de abundante barba blanca duerme con una revista con el título "Los mejores traseros de Tsuchi no Kuni" sobre su cabeza.

Time Skip, 4 años más tarde.

Minato se masajeó el puente de la nariz para tratar de quitarse la migraña, el rubio Namikaze se veía bastante agotado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y con el cabello completamente revuelto ademas de una ligera barba de 3 días. Sobre la mesa del Hokage había grandes pilas de documentos además de varias tazas de café ahora vacías que había ayudado al ojiazul a mantenerse despierto la noche entera. El Yondaime se echó para atrás en su silla mientras veía desde su ventana como poco a poco iba amaneciendo, estaba agotado si, pero no es que eso fuese algo nuevo, los últimos 4 años había sido una completa locura.

Para empezar estuvo el problema con Kumo no Kuni en el cual un ninja de dicha aldea trató de secuestrar a la heredera del clan durante la firma de los tratados de paz, el padre de la niña y líder de dicho clan asesino al ninja en cuanto lo alcanzó. A Minato nunca le gustó la solución que le tuvieron que dar al asunto y se prometió así mismo que nunca permitiría que ocurriera algo semejante en el futuro.

Un año después vino los problemas con el clan Uchiha, Minato trató por todos los medios de llegar a un acuerdo con Fugaku, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para ese ambicioso hombre por lo que al final no hubo más opción que usar el plan B. Varios ninjas jóvenes del clan Uchiha que no congeniaban con las ideas de la antigua generación de su clan actuaron como agentes dobles, dieron los nombres de todos los implicados en el asunto y ayudaron a las unidades AMBU a tender una emboscada a los traidores Uchiha los cuales actualmente estaban encerrados en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Hi no Kuni. Gracias a las acciones de aquellos jóvenes la reputación del clan Uchiha en la villa mejoró muchísimo y actualmente con Mikoto como nueva líder del clan los Uchiha estaba viviendo una era de oro por llamarlo de algún modo.

No pasó mucho tiempo tras meter a los traidores Uchihas entre rejas que se empezaron a describir documentos de que alguien los había estado apoyando e incitando a que hicieran esa guerra civil para hacerse con el poder. Se descubrió que cierto viejo halcón de guerra y líder de los AMBU raiz había sido el marionetista en las sombras de todo esto, cuando le descubrieron Danzo trató de atacar y usar a sus AMBUS para poder huir, pero no le sirvió de nada, Minato le estrelló un rasengan a plena potencia en el pecho y le rompió las piernas con una brutalidad bastante impropia de él, unos días más tarde fue el mismísimo feudal de Hi no Kuni quien se encargó de cortarle el cuello al traidor.

Después de los sucedido con Danzó hubo un año de lo más tranquilo en la villa hasta que en el año actual Minato al fin se había puesto manos a la obra con ciertos asuntos de los cuales ya iba siendo hora ocuparse. Lo primero fue el asunto de porqué demonios el bando civil tenía tantísima influencia y poder en el consejo y en la villa en general, y la respuesta fue sencilla, Danzo y sus tratos en las sombras con muchos de ellos. Gracias al apoyo brindado por el feudal había logrado que las cosas cambian, actualmente el poder de la villa estaba distribuida de forma en que Minato como Hokage tenía el 50% del poder, el bando shinobi un 30% y el civil un 20%.

Y el siguiente asunto en la lista del Namikaze era lo que le había llevado a tener que estar varias noches en vela, la reforma en el sistema shinobi de la aldea. El factor más importante de esta reforma era el haber aumentado 2 años el tiempo necesario para graduarse, en el primero de esos dos años los alumnos empezaron a aprender sobre el chakra elemental además de ayudarles a pensar en cuál de las ramas shinobis querían especializarse. Durante el último año de estudio los estudiantes apenas pisarían la academia pues se pasarían el año entero haciendo prácticas sobre el terreno, probando combinaciones de equipo como los que podrían formar una vez se graduasen y por último todos recibieron una pequeña cantidad de clases sobre la rama shinobi en la que se quisieran especializar. Otro cambio de esta reforma era el cambio en los mínimos para graduarse, los cuales ahora serian: conocer y saber ejecutar los 3 jutsus iniciales (bunshin no jutsu, kawarimi y el henge no jutsu), conocer al menos 2 jutsus rango D, saber cómo deshacer un genjutsu, una puntería mínima con kunai y shuriken de 7/10 y un nivel de taijutsu aceptable (según los criterios del examinador).

Sin duda durante estos años no había habido tiempo para aburrirse, y eso que no hemos contado los momentos en que cierta víbora traidora asomaba de vez en cuando la cabeza, pero eso ya es una historia para otro momento. Minato salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a cierto sannin de alborotado cabello blanco.

-¡JODER UN ZOMBIE! A no, si solo eres tu Minato.-Bromeó Jiraya haciendo gruñir molesto a su alumno.

-Muy gracioso sensei, ya que parece que le sobra la energía porque no me echa una mano.-Sugirió el molesto ojiazul a su sensei.

-Lo siento pero paso, si te recomendé como Hokage fue exactamente para poder evitar ese tipo de tareas.-Respondió con una sonrisa divertida el albino.

-Sensei, tengo mucho trabajo por delante, sino vas a ayudarme, por favor, vete.-No estaba de buen humor para aguantar las payasadas de su maestro la verdad, quería irse a dormir al menos unas horas pero aún le quedaba una pila entera de documentos para lograr ese ansiado momento.

-Jajaja, vamos, no te pongas así, además, fuiste tú quien quería que viniera para darme los regalos de cumpleaños de Naruto.-Le recordó el sannin a su alumno que se palmeó la cabeza, con tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente casi se le había olvidado.

-Es cierto, espera un momento sensei, estoy seguro que...lo dejé por aquí..-Dijo Minato mientras buscaba por su despacho, tardó unos minutos en encontrar unas cajas donde había unos objetos.

Los objetos eran un colgante con un águila de plata por parte de sus hermanas Rin y Yui, una muñequera de cuero negro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki por parte de Natsumi y algunos rollos sobre kenjutsu y un kit de mantenimiento para katanas por parte de Kushina.

-Y esto es de mi parte.-Dijo Minato mientras de su gabardina sacaba un kunai de 3 puntas sorprendiendo a su sensei.

-Oye Minato, ya se que te he dicho muchas veces que Naruto es un verdadero genio pero, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que aprenda el Hirashin?-Dijo el sabio de los sapos mientras veía como el ojiazul sellaba todos los objetos en un pergamino.

-Ya lo se sensei, solo quiero que se lo entregues como un amuleto y como una promesa de mi parte de que algún día le enseñaré ese jutsu.-Le explicó el rubio de las patillas mientras le entregaba el pergamino haciendole sonreir.-Por cierto casi se me olvida preguntar, ¿qué tal le va por Oni no Kuni?-

-Oh, le va perfectamente, pero es una verdadera pena que sea tan malditamente denso como tu.-Comentó con una cara molesta el el sannin.

-¿Denso? ¿A que se refiere sensei?-Preguntó un confuso Minato ladeando la cabeza.

-A nada de nada, Naruto se ha hecho amigo de la hijas de la sacerdotisa y de las hijas del feudal, no hay ni un solo día que no se les vea juntos. Bien, si ya está todo yo me marcho, suerte con el papeleo Minato.-Dijo Jiraya a punto de saltar por la ventana del despacho de su alumno como de costumbre justo cuando se acordó de cierto asunto.-¡Por cierto! Casi se me olvida decirtelo, el general de las fuerzas militares de Oni no Kuni ha tomado a Naruto como alumno, me quedé de piedra cuando me enteré, bueno, ahora si, nos vemos Minato.-

El rubio Namikaze vio a su maestro saltar desde su ventana como tantas otras muchas veces, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su papeleo cuando la última frase del albo se repitió en su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El comandante de las fuerzas militares de Oni no Kuni, no podía creérselo, el rubio sabía bien quién era ese hombre, después de todo, era uno de los pocos espadachines que habían logrado derrotar a Kushina durante sus años activos en las fuerzas shinobis de la aldea. Una sonrisa afloró en su cansado rostro, su hijo sin duda alguna se convertiría en un ninja increible y en un Hokage que le superaría a él y a todos los anteriores.

Mientras el agotado Minato regresaba a su trabajo, en Oni no Kuni cierto muchacho de rubios cabellos y azulados ojos daba comienzo a otro día de entrenamiento bajo la atenta y afilada mirada de su estricto mentor de cabello negro.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este prologo el cual espero que os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca, en el siguiente cap haremos como casi siempre hago un time skip a los días antes del examen de graduación. Como siempre gente os recuerdo que si queréis darme ideas para el fic, opiniones o simplemente decirme que os ha gustado, o no, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Me despido ya por hoy, si soy nuevos os recomiendo pasaros por mis demás fics y si tenéis algo de tiempo pasaros por nmicanal de Youtube para reíros un poco a mi costa por no tener manos, nos vemos gente, ja ne.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Weeeeenas, ya estoy de nuevo por aquí como dije en el cap de Demonio, Dragon y Mago, imagino que alguno estaréis esperando la actualización de otros fics, pero no os preocupéis, que durante las navidades tendré bastante tiempo para escribir y traer nuevos caps así que mientras esperáis, aquí tenéis un nuevo cap de The Way of the Hero donde aparecerá por fin nuestro protagonista que la verdad, creo que lo vais a odiar y amar a partes iguales XD. No os entretengo más, disfrutad del cap y nos vemos al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un pacífico y tranquilo día en la villa oculta entre las hojas, pero tras toda esa aparente calma se escondía cierta emoción pues en unos pocos días tendría lugar el examen de graduación en la academia shinobi y muchos tenían grandes expectativas con esta generación. En su despacho, Minato se encontraba adelantando algo de trabajo, el rubio miraba las fichas de aquellos alumnos que tenían más posibilidades de aprobar, al lado se encontraban las fichas de aquellos jounnin que este año habían solicitado un equipo de genins para entrenar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a cierto sannin peliblanco hecho que sorprendió bastante a Minato pues se suponía que actualmente debía de estar dirigiéndose hacia Akuma no Kuni para traer a Naruto a la villa.

-Sensei, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar ya a medio camino de Akuma no Kuni?-Preguntó el rubio Hokage mientras su maestro suspiraba y se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Y así era plan, pero hace un par de días recibí un mensaje de Naruto avisando de que ya estaba de camino. Al parecer tiene un favor que hacerle a un conocido suyo y por eso ha decidido venir por su cuenta.-Explicó Jiraya con tranquilidad pero eso no hizo que algo de preocupación fuera reflejado en el rostro del Namikaze.-No pongas esa cara, ese chico sabe cuidarse muy bien de sí mismo, llegará a la villa sano y salvo antes de que te des cuenta.-

-Lo se...lo se, durante todos estos años no has parado de hablarme de sus habilidades y del talento que tiene, pero aun así como padre no puedo evitar preocuparme.-Dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba los codos en las mesa y entrelazaba los dedos delante de su rostro.

-Y por eso tipo de cosas yo no quise ser padre, cambiando de tema, estoy curioso sobre ese favor que tiene que hacer Naruto y a quien se lo tiene que hacer, ese muchacho ha conocido a tantas gente en estos últimos años que no puedo imaginarme de qué se trata.-Comentó Jiraya con una mano en la barbilla tratando de imaginar de qué favor se trataba mientras Minato regresaba a su trabajo para tratar de calmarse pensando en otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la villa oculta entre las hojas, podemos ver como una figura avanza con calma por el inmenso desierto de Kaze no Kuni con una solo objetivo en mente, la aldea ninja conocida como Sunagakure no Sato la cual ya podía ser vista a la distancia. La figura estaba cubierta por un manto marrón que casi lo hacía camuflarse con el entorno, usaba un sombrero de ala ancha de color marrón oscuro con una cinta de color rojo con un carta con el as de corazones. Sus gruesas botas negras se hundían en la suave arena con cada paso, los cristales de unas gafas polarizadas reflejaban la luz del sol, aquel manto le llegaba hasta los talones y le cubría hasta la nariz dejando lo único visible aquella gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos. Aquella persona paró de pronto y de entre sus ropas sacó una cantimplora y le dio un par de largos tragos, al devolverla a su sitio y al mover su manto se pudieron ver los magos de un par de katanas. Los ojos de aquella persona estaban fijos en los enormes muros de la aldea de la arena, lo que iba a hacer no era sencillo, pero había hecho una promesa, y el siempre cumplía con su palabra, además, aunque para los que lo vieran desde afuera lo que iba a hacer pareciese un intento de agresión, realmente era algo que acabaría beneficiando a esa persona. Aquel sujeto reanudó su marcha, algo de viento sopló con suavidad levantando una fina cortina de arena que cubrió durante unos instantes al tipo del sombrero, cuando la arena se asentó no quedaba rastro de aquella persona.

Dentro de la villa oculta entre la arena, en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento se encontraban los 3 hijos del Kazekage entrenando, bueno, dos de ellos entrenaban mientras el tercero simplemente observaba. Sabaku no Temari agitó su abanico con fuerza rechazando con una hoja de viento el ataque de su hermano Kankuro que tuvo que tirar rápidamente de los hilos para evitar que su Karusu saliese volando hasta Dios sabe donde. Mirando como sus hermanos entrenaban se encontraba Sabaku no Airi, la chica media poco más de medio metro, de piel algo pálida, ojeras en sus ojos de color verde claro, cabello rojizo, medio largo con algo de flequillo peinado hacia la derecha y con el kanji de "amor" dibujado en el lado derecho de su frente en color rojo. La chica usaba unas sencillas sandalias ninja de color negro atadas con unas vendas a sus tobillos, unas medias de rejilla hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una falda de color marrón arena, una larga camisa de tirantes de color blanco con una camisa negra por debajo, a su espalda cargaba con una gran calabaza de arena. La chica era a simple vista como un muñeca, de lindo rostro, pequeña nariz, delgada y cuerpo aún en desarrollo con pechos copa B casi C.

La pelirroja miraba de forma desinteresada el combate entre sus hermanos, ella no necesitaba tanto entrenamiento, no por nada poseía un gran poder de ataque gracias a su arena y por su puesto su defensa perfecta que no permitía que nadie se le acercara a menos de un metro sin su consentimiento.

-Vaya, esos dos le ponen ganas, ¿no te parece?-Dijo de pronto una voz a su lado haciendo que Airi girara su cabeza solo para que sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a su lado a un desconocido sujeto que usaba un sombrero y que había sido capaz de posicionarse al lado suya sin que su arena siquiera reaccionar.-Ohayô gozaimasu, mira, se que te va a sonar raro, pero, quédate quieta, ¿vale? Lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien.-

La jinchuriki que aún estaba en estado de shock por el hecho de que su defensa perfecta no hubiese reaccionado a aquel sujeto, vio como este alzaba una de sus manos con sus dedos brillando con varios kanjis en color azul. Una poderosa ráfaga de aire lo hizo tener que saltar de su lugar y de inmediato Temari y Kankuro llegaron al lado de su hermana.

-¡Tu bastardo! ¡¿Quien demonios eres?!-Exigió saber el marionetista mientras aquel sujeto se enderezaba y se aseguraba de que su sombrero siguiese en su sitio.

-Airi, ¿que es lo que ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Temari al ver el sorprendido rostro de su normalmente inexpresiva hermana.

-...Mi defensa de arena se ha funcionado.-Respondió la pelirroja haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se ampliarán de la sorpresa.

-Que mala suerte la mía, y yo que pensaba que podría terminar con esto sin causar demasiado alboroto.-Dijo aquel tipo mientras daba un par de pasos al frente al tiempo que Kankuro ponía a su marioneta al frente.-Supongo que no podemos hacer esto por la buenas, ¿verdad?-

La marioneta se movió con rapidez con un simple movimiento de los dedos del sunanin, avanzó hacia adelante tratando de acuchillar al hombre del sombrero que se movió de forma realmente hábil para esquivar los ataques con movimientos simples y rápidos. Una ola de viento fue lanzada desde el abanico de la rubia buscando la espalda de aquel tipo que recibió el poderoso impacto el cual lo estrelló contra una roca que había a varios metros de distancia contra la que tras impactar quedó tendido inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Hnm! No se como demonios se coló en la villa pero por muy hábil que fuese para infiltrarse no era muy fuerte. Iré a atarlo para que se lo lleven a interrogar.-Dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba al derribado sujeto del sombrero, fue demasiado tarde cuando Temari se dio cuenta de que era una trampa.

-¡Kankuro no te acerques!-Gritó la rubia pero fue completamente inútil, el derribado hombre estalló liberando una nube de humo amarillento que envolvió al marionetista que tras unos segundos cayó al suelo completamente paralizado.

-Un pequeño consejo para tu futuro como shinobi, es muy mala idea andar de confiado y de prepotente cuando te enfrentas a otro shinobi.-Dijo aquel tipo apareciendo de pronto sobre la roca contra la que supuestamente se había estrellado hace unos instantes.

Temari volvió a preparar su abanico y lanzó una nueva ola de viento contra aquel misterioso sujeto, el hombre simplemente esquivó el ataque dando un prodigioso salto de unos 6 metros de alto pero mientras estaba en el aire varios tentáculos de arena lo atravesaron sin piedad alguna desde los costados. En el suelo, la pelirroja Airi mantenía su mano alzada apuntando al hombre, había estado varios minutos shockeada por el hecho de que aquel tipo había pasado su defensa perfecta como si nada, pero ahora tras recuperarse había atacado de forma inmisericorde y con la misma sangre fría de siempre. Parecía que habían ganado pero el sonido de algo agrietandose llamó la atención de las dos chicas, el cuerpo de aquel hombre empezó a agrietarse y a perder color dejando ver lo que parecía ser una figura de barro agujereada por los tentáculos de arena, Temari trató de ponerse en guardia pero fue muy tarde.

-Ninpo: Sukōpionsutingā (Arte Ninja: Aguijón Paralizador del Escorpión).-La usuaria de fuuton sintió un pinchazo en su espalda, giró su cuerpo rápidamente tratando de golpear a aquel sujeto que evadió con facilidad el golpe mientras la sunanin empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se ponía duro como una roca, sus ojos verdes pudieron ver como una de las uñas de aquel hombre se había alargado como unos 5cm y se había vuelto de color carmesí.-La parálisis se irá en un rato, tanto la tuya como la de tu hermano, y no tenéis que preocuparos de nada, como he dicho antes, esto es por el bien de vuestra hermana.-

Airi estaba lista para dejar ir su arena para atrapar a aquel tipo y luego destrozarlo con su Sabaku Kuy (Sarcófago de Arena) cuando de pronto este desapareció de su vista en una explosión de pura velocidad y de pronto se plantó delante suya. Una vez más su defensa perfecta de arena no había funcionado y lo único que pudo hacer la conmocionada chica fue ver cómo de nuevo aquellos kanjis aparecen brillando en la mano del tipo del sombrero y a continuación le clavaba los dedos en su vientre bajo. Su consciencia se empezó a desvanecer mientras sentía como aquel hombre rotaba su muñeca muy lentamente provocando un enorme ardor en su interior, tras completar una rotación completa retiró su mano al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja caía inconsciente sobre el hombro de aquel tipo que con cuidado la tumbó en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Que le has hecho!-Gritó la furiosa chica de ojos verdes que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de moverse para despedazar a aquel tipo.

-Maa, maa, tranquilizate, ya lo he dicho varias veces, esto es por el bien de tu hermana, no soy vuestro enemigo.-Respondió el hombre mientras le pasaba de largo.-Y lo único que he hecho ha sido reparar y mejorar esa basura de sello que tenia tu hermana.-

-...¿De que estas hablando?-Preguntó una seria Temari haciendo suspirar al tipo del sombrero.

-Verás, es muy simple, de normal los sellos que se usan para sellar algo vivo en algo vivo son lo que en fuinjutsu llamamos "sellos compuestos". Estos sellos compuestos tienen 3 partes, la primera es la más sencilla, es la que se encarga de mantener sellado a esa cosa viva, el segundo es el que se encarga de que las mentalidades del ente sellado y del ente en que se ella se mantengan separadas, y por último la tercera parte del sello es algo así como un filtro unidireccional, deja pasar el poder del ente sellado al ente en que se ha sellado pero no al contrario.-Explicó aquel hombre como si todo eso fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.-El tipo que le puso el sello a tu hermana para contener a Shukaku hizo un trabajo peor que nefasto, las 2 ultimas partes las hizo fatal y es por eso que tu hermana tiene un comportamiento tan errático, esos arranque de ira y esa bipolaridad en general, prácticamente ella no sabe si es ella o Shukaku. Pero ahora ese problema ya está resuelto y con ello mi tiempo en esta villa llega a su fin.

-...-No podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo aquel tipo, ya que si eso era verdad la razón de que su hermana actuase de la forma que actuase era todo debido a un sello defectuoso, apenas podía creerlo; mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a todo aquello aquel hombre empezó a caminar y con un grito lo hizo detenerse.-¡ESPERA!...Si lo que dices es verdad, te juro que te encontraré para agradecerte, pero si es mentira juro que te arrancaré la piel a tiras.-

-Je, claro, como quieras, estaré esperando esos agradecimientos, ya que estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y antes de lo que imaginas, matta neeee.-Fue lo último que dijo aquel hombre antes de seguir caminando y desaparecer en una llamarada de escarlata.

Un gran caos reinó durante el resto del día y los días siguientes en la aldea de la arena, alguien, de alguna manera, había sido capaz de burlar todas sus defensas, pasar por delante de sus narices y atacar a los hijos del Kazekage y a su jinchuriki el cual pasó un par de días inconsciente después de que aquello; Nadie tenía idea de como había ocurrido esto, pero algo sí que tenían seguro, debían mejorar las defensa y seguridad de su villa para que no ocurriese algo como esto de nuevo.

Varios días más tarde en la aldea de la hoja los preparativos para los exámenes de la escuela ninja ya estaban todos listos, los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco, algunos nerviosos y otros confiados de su éxito. En la puerta de la villa se encontraban unos dormidos Izumo y Kotetsu que como siempre se estaban encargando de hacer una "diligente guardia". Por la puerta y con paso tranquilo apareció una persona, se trataba de un joven de no más de 20 años, media entre 1,75 m y 1,80 m, de piel algo tostado por el sol, erizado y salvaje cabello rubio que casi parecía la melena de un león además de unos brillante ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Vestía con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla, un pantalón azul oscuro con un cinturón de hebilla gruesa del cual colgaban 3 hermosas katanas, la primera de vaina blanca, la segunda de vaina rojiza y la última de vaina negra con algunos detalles de círculos rojos. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con las mangas arremangadas, una camisa de color rojo oscuro por debajo y a su espalda colgaba de un cordel alrededor de su cuello un sombrero marrón de ala ancha con una cinta roja y lo que parecía ser una carta con el as de corazones. El chico se paró nada más cruzar la puerta, echó un vistazo a todo lo que su vista podía observar de la villa y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Al fin estoy aquí.-Murmuró el muchacho antes de darse cuenta de la existencia de los dos dormidos guardas que no se habían ni percatado de su llegada.

El rubio se acercó al puesto mientras veía a ese par durmiendo e incluso roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, tomó un boli y en uno de los papeles donde se apuntaban quienes llegaban y quienes se iban de la aldea escribió algo, tras eso dejó el boli y el papel de nuevo en la mesa, se colocó su sombrero y empezó a internarse en la villa a paso tranquilo. Un par de AMBUs no tardaron en aparecer en el lugar, estos eran los encargados de mantener el orden si quien llegaba a la villa era peligroso o si alguien lograba colocarse, como parecía que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oye, ¿no deberíamos de detenerlo? Vale que ha escrito su nombre en el registro pero no podemos saber si lo que ha escrito es verdad.-Dijo uno de ellos con máscara de caballo mientras su compañero con máscara de pájaro de acercaba al puesto.

-No creo que sea peligroso en absoluto, además, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dijeron hace un par de días, lo de que el hijo de Hokage_sama llegaría en estos días? Ese chico era una calcomanía de Hokage_sama solo que con la piel algo más morena.-Respondió el segundo AMBU mientras echaba un vistazo a la hoja de registros.

-La verdad, si que se parecía, pero aun así…-Tuvo que ser rápido de reflejos para atrapar la lista de registros que le había lanzado su compañero.

-Si aun no estas seguro, mira lo que ha escrito ese mocoso, a mi por lo menos ya me cae bien.-Dijo con algo de humor el AMBU con mascara de pajaro.

-...Jajajaja, creo que a mi también me empieza a caer bien.-Se carcajeo el hombre de la mascara de oso, en la página se encontraba firmado en grande "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" además de una posdata que decía "Si cuando sea Hokage os pilló durmiendo os pondré a limpiar las letrinas del clan Akimichi hasta el fin de los tiempo".

Por las calles de la villa el rubio Naruto caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor, era curioso cómo a pesar de ser su villa natal esta fuese su primera vez caminando por las calles de esta. La aldea le parecía hermosa y tranquila, era diferente de otras que había visitado, aunque bueno eso era lo normal, después de todo diferente clima crea una diferente forma de vida. Tras unos minutos caminando fijó su vista en un edificio que se alzaba a unas cuantas calles de distancia, una enorme torre con los rostros de los maestros Hokages detrás suya; Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a ese lugar en cual su padre debía de estar esperándolo para darle la bienvenida a la villa.

-Cuando atrape a ese maldito pervertido voy a despedazarlo.-Fue la amenaza de cierta mujer pelirroja que actualmente se encontraba en la oficina de su marido el cual trataba de calmarla.

-T-tranquilizate Kushina_chan, estoy seguro que hay una razón por la que Naruto aun no ha llegado.-Dijo el rubio tratado de calmar a su esposa a la cual el cabello se le estaba alzando como si fuesen las colas de cierto demonio zorro.

La pelirroja estaba de los nervios, y aunque Minato trataba de ocultarlo también estaba nervioso, hoy era el día en que verían a su hijo Naruto por primera vez desde que nació, no sabía cómo debía actuar cuando lo viese, no sabía ni que debería decirle cuando lo tuviese delante suya por primera vez. Y a todos estos nervios había que sumarle el que parecía que Naruto no iba a llegar a tiempo para el examen, apenas y quedaba una hora para que empezase y no había ni rastro de él. El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta varias veces llamó la atención de los dos y Minato dio gracias al cielo ya que su amada esposa estaba a punto de partir su mesa en dos para desquitar sus nervios.

-H-hokage_sama, t-tiene visita.-Dijo su secretaria abriendo la puerta y haciendo que los ojos de Minato y Kushina se abrieran como platos pues ahí, delante suya, se encontraba un joven muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, la secretarios se apartó dejando entrar al joven que miró un poco la oficina antes de dirigirse a ellos.

-Bonito despacho, ¿cuando sea Hokage puedo remodelarlo?-Preguntó en tono de broma mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de la Uzumaki.

-Naru_chan…¡NARU_CHAN!-Gritó Kushina antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hijo que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, Kaa_chan.-Saludó el rubio abrazando por primera vez a su madre con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta hacía lo mismo mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

-N-naruto...esto yo...no, no se que decir…-Tartamudeó el rubio mayor que apenas era capaz de hablar.

-En ese caso déjame a mi, hola Tou_san.-Dijo Naruto mientras se apartaba de su madre y daba un fuerte abrazo a su padre que hizo que unas pocas lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos antes de devolverle el abrazo.

-Hola, Naruto, me alegro mucho de verte, hijo mío.-Respondió el Namikaze abrazando con fuerza a su hijo mientras Kushina los veía con una tierna sonrisa mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas, al fin había llegado este momento en que toda su familia estaría junta.

-¿Se puede saber porque has tardado tanto? El examen es en apenas 1 hora.-Dijo Kushina que se había agarrado a su brazo y parecía que no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

-Me pilló una tormenta de arena cuando estaba saliendo del desierto de Kaze no Kuni, no contaba con eso en mis planes, sin esa tormenta hubiese llegado hace dos días.-Explicó el joven rubio mientras se rascaba algo avergonzado la mejilla, estaba seguro que aún tenía arena en las botas por culpa de esa maldita tormenta.

-Por cierto, ¿que tenias que hacer en Kaze no Kuni? Si se puede saber.-Dijo Minato sin alarmarse mucho porque si hijo fuese al país donde había otra aldea ninja, después de todo Konoha y Suna estaba en buenos términos desde el final de la última guerra.

-Una amiga me pidió que le echase una mano a su hermana menor que vive en Kaze no Kuni, no tardé mucho en resolver el asunto pero como he dicho, sin la tormenta no me hubiese retrasado tanto.-Explicó Naruto haciendo asentir a sus padres.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno Naruto, hay muchas cosas de las que tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo, y ni se diga tus hermanas, pero el examen es dentro de nada.-Dijo el rubio mayor poniéndose de pie seguidos de su hijo y su mujer.-A mi aun me queda un par de cosas que terminar aquí, pero vosotros id yendo, nos veremos en un rato durante el examen.-

-Vamos Naru_chan, tus hermanas deben estar ansiosas por verte.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a arrastrar a su hijo fuera del despacho.

-E-espera, Kaa-chan espera, ¡que sé andar solo!-Gritó el muchacho que casi se cae al suelo al ser arrastrado por su madre haciendo reír al Namikaze que los veía salir de su despacho.

Por las calles de la villa iban la pareja formada por Kushina y su hijo, la pelirroja estaba muy feliz de al fin poder estar junto a su querido hijo al cual no había podido ver prácticamente desde que nació. Naruto por otro lado se sentía un poco avergonzado, también estaba muy contento de poder estar al fin en su hogar junto a su familia, pero siendo un muchacho de 16 años no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzado de caminar con su madre colgando de su brazo casi como si fuese una colegiala en su primera cita, y además de eso escuchar a los aldeanos murmurar a sus espaldas pues ver a la esposa de su Hokage caminar de esa forma junto a ese hombre sin duda daba de qué hablar y de seguro ya habría algún estúpido rumor expandiéndose.

-Ne ne, Naru_chan, me acabo de cuenta de una cosa, ¿donde has conseguido esas espadas? Se ven realmente bien, no creo que sean espadas que encuentras en cualquier armería.-Comentó la pelirroja viendo las tres espadas que colgaban de la cintura de su hijo.

-Las he ido consiguiendo en distintos lugares, y si, no encuentras espadas como esta en una armería así como así.-Respondió el rubio a su madre a la que se le creó otra duda.

-¿Y no te resulta molesto tener que cargar con las 3 en todo momento? ¿No sería mejor si tienes sellaras al menos una?-Cuestionó la Uzumaki después de todo, él no iba a usar las 3 espadas a la vez, ¿verdad?

-Yo utilizo las 3, tengo mi propio estilo de Kenjutsu en el cual usó las 3 espadas al mismo tiempo.-Explicó el chico con una sonrisa asombrando a su madre que no sabía que su hijo había creado su propio estilo de esgrima pero le creaba la duda de como demonios usaba las 3 espadas, quería preguntárselo pero ya estaban por llegar a la academia por lo que tendrían que esperar a después del examen para preguntárselo.

En frente de la academia ninja de Konoha se encontraban varias personas esperando para poder entrar y así ver el examen de graduación de la nueva generación, y entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de 4 mujeres que a parte de esperar para poder entrar también estaban esperando a cierta pelirroja. Las 5 mujeres se trataban de la actual líder del clan Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha y su hija mayor Hitomi Uchiha, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, y por último la hija mayor de Kushina, Natsumi;

Hitomi era una hermosa muchacha de 19 años de edad, un poco más alta que su madre, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, cintura breve, anchas caderas, largas piernas y pechos copa C bordeando el D. Era muy parecida a su madre, largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta media espalda con un par de mechones a los lados de su rostro y otro más en mitad de sus ojos de color azul oscuro. La pelinegra vestía con ropa de civil, unas sencillas sandalias ninja azules con unas vendas en los tobillos, unos pantalones negros lisos, una camisa negra con una raya horizontal gris con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda y llevaba su bandana en la frente.

Natsumi, también de 19, era más o menos igual de alta que Hitomi, poseía una hermosa figura de reloj de arena y unos pechos copa D que causaban la envía de las demás chicas de su edad. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que su padre, su larga cabellera estaba atada en una cola de caballo alta y por el frente un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón en el que brillaban un par de ojos de color violeta suave. La rubia vestía con unas sandalias negras con un pequeño tacón, un pantalón corto de color gris oscuro, una camisa azul celeste encima de una camisa de manga larga de color negro, a la espalda se encontraba la marca del clan Uzumaki y usaba su protector ninja en la frente.

Todas ellas se encontraban esperando a la Uzumaki mayor pero la pelirroja además se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que se suponía que su hermano menor debería de haber venido durante estos días y aún no tenían noticias de él.

-No te preocupes Natsumi, estoy segura que tu hermano está por aparecer.-Dijo la pelinegra menor con voz serena tratando de calmar a la rubia que sonrió un poco.

-Mira, de hecho por allí viene tu madre del brazo de tu padre...un momento, ¿ese es Minato?-Dijo Tsume al ver a la distancia a la mencionada del brazo de un hombre rubio.

-¿Ha decidido hacerse un cambio de look?-Pensó en voz alta Mikoto mientras la pareja se acercaba.

-Buenos días chicas.-Saludó muy feliz la pelirroja mayor al llegar mientras Mikoto, Hitomi y Tsume se quedaban mirando al rubio al igual que Natsumi pero por otra razón, ese hombre no era su padre y estaba más que segura que era improbable que su madre le estuviera siendo infiel.

-Oye Minato, ¿Acaso te ha pegado antes de tiempo la crisis de los 40?-Preguntó con algo de burla la pelicastaña haciendo que el rubio riese un poco.

-Creo que me está confundiendo con mi padre señorita.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo que los ojos de las 4 mujeres se abrieran a más no poder ante tal revelación.

-No puede ser…¿Tu eres Naruto?-Preguntó una muy sombrada Mikoto que apenas podía creerse que esta persona delante suya fuese el hijo de su mejor amiga.

-Es igualito a Minato_kun, ¿verdad?-Dijo Kushina con una amplia sonrisa, fue entonces que la pelirroja menor se movió por primera vez entrando en el campo visual del ojiazul.

-¿Naru?-Fue lo único que dijo la joven haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Ese mismo debo ser.-Respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la chica que lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a su hermano menor a quien no había visto en 16 años.

-¡Naru! ¡Naru!-Exclamaba Natsumi mientras la abrazaba dejando salir sus lágrimas y el rubio correspondía al abrazo mientras su madre miraba la escena enternecida al igual que las otras 3 espectadoras.

-Sin duda el hijo de Minato ha heredado su costumbre de llegar tarde a los sitios.-Bromeó Tsume cruzándose de brazos antes de recibir un pequeño codazo de su amiga pelirroja que no le gusto mucho la broma.

-Pero lo importante es que ha llegado Tsume, encantada de conocerte Naruto_kun, soy Mikoto Uchiha y esta de aquí es mi hija Hitomi.-Se presentó la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia al igual que su hija.

-Es un placer conocerlas, Mikoto_sama, Hitomi_san.-Saludó Naruto que había logrado quitarse un segundo a Natsumi de encima, tomó su sombrero y mientras lo ponía en su pecho hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres.-Y por supuesto también en un placer conocerla a usted Tsume_sama.-

-Ho ho, eres todo un caballero he chico.-Dijo la Inuzuka con una sonrisa.

-Mi maestro de Kenjutsu se encargó de inculcarme buenos modales.-Respondió el rubio mientras devolvía su sombrero a su sitio.

-Naru_chan, debes darte prisa, el examen está a punto de comenzar.-Dijo la Uzumaki mayor que acababa de darse cuenta de que el examen comenzaba en apenas 10 minutos.

-Oh, es cierto, debo marcharme ya.-Dijo el rubio que antes de poder marcharse se topó de frente con los violetas ojos de su hermana.

-Naru.-Dijo únicamente la rubia que aun quería hablar de muchas cosas con su hermano.

-Luego podremos seguir hablando, ahora que estoy aquí no voy a irme a ningún lado.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa poniendo su mano derecha encima del hombro de la pelirroja antes de marchar hacia a el edificio.

-No te preocupes Natsumi_chan, después del examen podrás hablar con tu otouto todo lo que quieras.-Dijo la Uzumaki mayor poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de su hija.

-...Naruuuuu.-Gimió la chica con lágrimas de cascada y dejando caer los brazos haciendo reír a las demás.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la academia buscando el aula que le había dicho su madre mientras venían de camino, era el aula 104 en la cual se encontraban todos los de su generación además de por supuesto sus hermanas mellizas Rin y Yui. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo estaba algo perdido, al no conocer el lugar pues era normal, fue entonces que a lo lejos vio a un hombre vestido con el uniforme ninja estándar de la villa, tenía la piel algo oscura, el cabello peinado como una piña y una herida sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¡Disculpe! Estoy buscando el aula 104, ¿podría ayudarme?-Dijo el rubio llamando la atención del hombre de peinado de piña que dio un pequeño brinco al verlo.

-¿H-hokage_sama?-Dijo el hombre haciendo bajar los hombros al chico, vale que era parecido a su padre pero esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo.

-Algún día pero por el momento no, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo del Yondaime.-Se presentó el ojiazul tratando de bromear un poco.

-O-oh ya veo, es cierto, nos dijeron que vendrías sobre estos días, lamento la confusión.-Se disculpó el chunnin.-Soy Iruka Umino, durante estos dos últimos años he sido el tutor de la generación que hoy se examina, encantado de conocerte. Bueno, sígueme, seguramente andabas buscando la clase, está a al final del pasillo, doblando a la derecha.-

Naruto agradeció al hombre y le siguió hacia la clase donde algunos estudiantes trataban de calmar sus nervios mientras que otros estaban tan seguros que incluso estaban dormidos, o bueno siendo un Nara el que estuviese dormido tampoco era muy raro. En una de las bancas de la derecha se encontraban un par de nerviosas hermanas mellizas que llevaban días esperando la llegada de su hermano, y que este no llegase solo hacía que estuviesen más nerviosas por si a este le había ocurrido algo durante su travesía.

A la derecha de la banca se encontraba Rin, la chica era de estatura media, cuerpo delgado y piel clara, tenía una figura bien desarrollada para una chica de su edad, cintura breve y pechos copa C. La chica tenia el cabello rojo, con el flequillo peinado hacia la izquierda con una pinza de pelo, también lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que dejaba reposar sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus ojos eran de color azul como los de su padre y su hermano. Vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras, unos pantalones negros cortos a la altura de las rodillas, una camisa larga que dejaba sus hombros al aire de color naranja con una camisa negra de tirantes debajo, a su espalda por supuesto se encontraba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y en su pierna derecha se encontraba su porta kunai.

Entre medio de las dos chicas se encontraba la heredera del clan Hyuga que desde pequeña había sido íntima amiga de las dos Uzumaki, ellas le habían ayudado mucho pues tenía algo de fobia social y le era difícil socializar con otras personas, pero gracias a las dos Uzumaki había sido capaz de seguir adelante, hacer más amigos y a fortalecer su carácter. La muchacha tenía una figura bastante desarrollada para su edad, un cuerpo curvilíneo de anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D. ( **Hinata viste como en The Last, me gusta bastante la apariencia que le dieron en esa peli)**.

Por último en la banca se encontraba Yui, ella en aspecto y figura era idéntica a su hermana, pero ella llevaba el cabello largo hasta media espalda, con un mechón de cabello peinado hacia la derecha y otros dos más enmarcando su rostro de ojos violetas. Vestía con unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones negros cortos de licra debajo de una falda roja, una camisa de color rosa suave con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda debajo de una armadura ligera, en su pierna izquierda llevaba su porta kunais.

Ambas chica llevaban en sus cinturas una katana de aspecto sencillo, tsuka de color azul, guardia ovalada y vaina gris.

Unas un par de bancas cierto heredero del clan Nara de nombre Shikamaru se encontraba frito sobre su mesa mientras a su lado su mejor amigo Choji Akimichi se terminaba de zampar una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a barbacoa. Junto con ellos se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka con los pies encima de la mesa completamente aburrido mientras hablaba con su perro Akamaru que se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre esto y aquello.

En las mesas de adelante se encontraban sentadas dos inseparables amigas de nombres Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, la pelirrosa estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo ella era de las pocas alumnas hija de civiles que había logrado llegar hasta esa fase de su formación. La chica llevaba el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja, con dos largos mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados de su rostro de ojos de color verde jade, su figura era bastante discreta, delgada, de largas piernas y pechos copa B. ( **Al igual que Hinata, Sakura usa la ropa que usaba en The Last, al igual que me pasa con la Hyuga me gusta bastante la apariencia que les dieron a las dos en la peli** ).

A su lado su mejor amiga Ino trataba de tranquilizarla quitándole hierro al asunto, la heredera Yamanaka era una muchacha alta, de cuerpo delgado, cintura breve, vientre plano y pechos copa C su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo alto y por el frente dejaba crecer un flequillo que tapaba parcialmente su azulado ojo derecho. La Yamanaka vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras, una falda morada con unos pantalones negros por debajo y un top morado con botones que dejaba su ombligo y sus hombros al aire, algo que no le gustaba para nada a su padre pero la chica tenia a su madre de su parte a la hora de elegir su vestimenta.

Detrás de las dos mejores amigas se encontraban las dos tranquilas, calladas y serenas gemelas Uchiha, Yumi y Nana, las dos chicas eran idénticas, solo se les podía distinguir por algunos pocos detalles. Ambas chicas tenían el cabello negro con un toque azulado, largo hasta media espalda con una pequeña coleta encima de sus cabezas, la de Yumi en la parte derecha y la Nana en el izquierdo, sus ojos eran de color negro onix, y ambas tenían un lunar debajo de estos, Yumi en el izquiero y Nana en el derecho. Sus figuras también eran idénticas, no eran muy altas, de cuerpos delgados con forma de reloj de arena y pechos copa C. Ambas chicas vestían con un par de sandalias ninjas azules con vendas en los tobillos, Yumi vestía con un pantalón negro liso con una falda con abertura lateral de color lavanda encima, la parte superior de un kimono blanco sin mangas que dejaba sus brazos desnudos con una camisa de rejilla debajo de este; Nana vestía con unos pantalones grises cortos, una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas de color negro con una armadura AMBU gris, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes negros que cubrían hasta un poco más del codo. Ambas llevaban el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda.

En la parte de atrás se encontraba el heredero del clan Aburame, al chico y a sus insectos les gustaba la tranquilidad que solía haber en aquella zona de la clase.

Por último, también en las bancas de atrás se encontraba una muchacha que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados esperando a que comenzase el examen de una vez. La chica se trataba de Mitsuri Senju, sobrina de la gran Sennin Tsunade Senju, y sin duda estaba a la altura de su tía en lo que ha belleza se trataba, tenía el cabello rubio largo, peinado en una trenza como la de su tía, ojos de color castaño, labios con un tono rosa natural, en su frente se encontraba una marca de color violeta; era de figura curvilínea, bastante alta, seguramente la chica más alta de la clase, de anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y pechos copa D. Vestía con unas sandalias negras con tacón, unos ceñidos pantalones negros, una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja negra que hace juego con sus pantalones, su camisa además dejaba a la vista su escote, al principio la idea de ir mostrando de esa forma sus pechos no le gustaba pero su tía le dijo que debía sentirse orgullosa de tener un cuerpo como el suyo que sin duda las demás chicas desearían tener.

La clase se quedó en silencio cuando cierto sensei con pelo piña entró en el aula, los alumnos que estaban de pie tomaron asiento, listos o no había llegado la hora.

-Buenos días clases, se que todos debéis estar nervioso, ansioso incluso por el examen que hoy afrontais, pero antes hay un asunto que atender. Como ya se os dijo, durante estos días íbamos a recibir un nuevo alumno que al parecer por motivos superiores se ha retrasado y no ha podido llegar hasta hoy, así que dadle una calurosa bienvenida. Adelante, puedes pasar.-Dijo el chunnin haciendo que los corazones de dos pelirrojas latiesen a toda velocidad cuando cierto muchacho de rubios cabellos abrió la puerta y entró en aula colocándose al frente de todos.

-Es un placer conoceros, soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, quería haber llegado hace unos días pero me pilló una tormenta de arena de camino. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia colocando su sombrero sobre su pecho.

Hubo varias y distintas reacciones entre los alumnos, pero también varias semejantes, gran parte de las chicas se sonrojaron y miraron al ojiazul con corazones en los ojos, varias alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, Shikamaru despertó, miró al rubio, alzó los hombros y volvió a dormir mientras Choji seguía comiendo papas, los nervios por el examen le daban hambre. Kiba miró al Uzumaki al igual que su perro, luego se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, el rubio se veía fuerte, sería un buen rival contra el que luchar, unas bancas más atrás Sino simplemente se ajustó las gafas sin decir nada. Por el lado de las chicas, Ino y Sakura se sonrojaron fuertemente, un golpe se oyó y vieron a la Hyuga inconsciente sobre su mesa y roja como un tomate, las dos Uchihas se acercaron entre ellas y se taparon las bocas con sus manos mientras hablan algo entre ellas antes de que un lindo sonrojo se viese en sus mejillas, cierta rubia del clan Senju se sonrojó, sus ojos se cruazron un momento con con los del rubio y de inmediato apartó la cara.

Y por último cierto par de mellizas por mucho que quieran controlarse por estar en clase, simplemente no pudieron; el sonido de dos personas al levantarse llamó la atención del chico que solo pudo ver como dos borrones rojos se le venían encima.

-¡NARU_NII/NII_CHAN!-Fue lo único que oyó antes de ser derribado y tirado al suelo, allí pudo ver mirando hacia abajo las rojizas cabelleras de sus dos hermanas mellizas que lo miraban con los ojos llorosos haciéndolo sonreír.

-Me alegro de veros, Yui_chan, Rin_chan, mis queridas hermanas.-Dijo el rubio rodeando a las dos chicas con sus brazos, todos sintieron algo del emotivo encuentro en sus corazones, incluso Iruka tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima, tenía que empezar el examen, pero simplemente no podía negarles este momento a esos 3.

* * *

 **-Pos se acabó, hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo gente, como siempre espero que os haya gustado el cap, y como dije en el cap de Demonio, Dragón y Mago, siento este tiempo de inactividad pero he estado hasta arriba de trabajo. No tengo nada que clarar, o al menos creo que no tengo nada que aclarar, pero si algo no os ha quedado claro ya sabéis que como siempre, si os ha gustado, o no el cap, si quereis darme ideas u opiniones, siempre leo y contesto todos los reviews. Me despido de vosotros hasta...no dentro de mucho ya que seguramente este fin de semana habrá actualización de otro fic, así que eso gente, cuidaos mucho, no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis otros fics, y ja ne.**

 **P. D: ¿Que opináis de la ultima película de Spider-man? A mi me pareció un poco floja la verdad sobretodo si la comparamos con las de The Amazing Spider-man o incluso la anteriores, ademas que Peter me pareció un pargela.**

 **Reviews:**

 **xirons20** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y si la verdad, creo que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien usase una idea como esta, y hasta el momento Naruto ha tenido 3 maestros, Jiraya y dos más que os animo a tratar de adivinar.

 **superlol25:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **trollmemex:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Flor Carmesi:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap.

 **optimus prime:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y espero haber satisfecho tu deseo xD.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y como he dicho antes, si ya era hora de ir utilizando otra idea.


End file.
